


Level 2

by Fantasy_Addict



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of torture, Adam is a Good Friend, Adam-Centric, Angst, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Cliffhangers, Experiments, Gay Adam (The Hollow), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Abuse, Past Adam/Reeve (The Hollow), Reunions, Season 2, Some Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Video & Computer Games, WHY IS THE CHICKEN NAMED MABEL, face your fears, fears, its a mix of both, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: Adam, Mira and Kai won The Hollow. Or so they thought. They did wake up in their homes, but something feels off. Something sinister seems to be lurking in the shadows. Maybe Weirdy can help if he’s here? Hopefully before their nightmares catch them.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Adam woke up with a groan. His head hurt so much, like a tree had dropped on him or something. He slowly blinked open his eyes. The sight he was met with was not what he was expecting.

“What?” he asked, to no one in particular. He was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, which didn’t seem right. Hadn’t he just been in The Hollow? He should be in a bunker with Mira and Kai, not-

“Mira and Kai!” Adam said, sitting up. His head had stopped hurting, but he still tried to move a bit slowly, just in case. His room looked exactly how he remembered it. Messy, with the only organized things being his bookshelf and closet. Adam walked around his room a bit. “There’s gotta be a clue here. What happened after The Hollow? I thought we won?” He picked up his backpack and dumped out the contents. Nothing useful. Suddenly, his door squeaked open. “Who’s there?” Adam called, ready for a fight. A fluffy mass came into the room.

“Woof!”

“Puddles?” Adam said. He bent down to pet the brown and white dog, who licked his hand. “Huh, all of my memories are back? Well, most of them anyway.” He stood back up and grabbed his phone off of his nightstand. He scrolled down to Mira’s number. It rang, but she didn’t answer. Adam gave Puddles a final pat then headed outside.

It was weird. It looked like his neighborhood, but something felt off. He just didn’t know what. Adam started to make his way to Mira’s house. Suddenly, he tripped on something, sending him to the ground. His phone skittered on the pavement, a foot stopping it and breaking the screen.

“Aw, did dum-dum A-dumb twip an’ fall?” a mocking voice said. Adam looked up.

“Gavin Connors?” he said. “From grade school?! But you look just like I remember you! Like you haven’t aged at all!” The boy smirked.

“Oh yeah?” he asked. “Well you’re still a loser.” Adam was suddenly pulled to his knees by Gavin’s two friends, who also looked like Adam remembered them, even if he couldn’t remember their names. “Come on, A-dumb. Fight me! Or don’t you know how to fight?” Adam shook with fear. What was going on? This was 10 year old Gavin, Adam could totally take him like this. So other than the two kids holding him down, why couldn’t he move? Gavin pulled a fist back.

“Stop,” Adam tried. Gavin ignored him. He brought his fist down. Adam flinched, shutting his eyes. The punch never came. Adam opened his eyes again.

“You’re not even worth fighting,” Gavin whispered in his ear, before walking past Adam. He sighed in relief. Then Gavin stopped. “That’s why I’m gonna fight you anyway.” Adam panicked. He pulled away from the other two kids and sprinted down the sidewalk, heading into town.

“Dum-dum A-dumb! Dum-dum A-dumb!”

“Leave me alone!” Adam yelled. He ran through the town, trying to lose the kids. Suddenly, he slammed into someone. The woman turned, jogging in place.

“Hi Adam!” she said, before jogging off. That was weird. Adam didn’t know that woman. So how did she know him?

“There he is!” Gavin yelled. Adam ran. He zipped into an alleyway. Only to find a dead end. He turned to find Gavin and his friends blocking the only exit.

“Can’t we just, talk it out?” he asked.

“This is gonna be fun,” Gavin said, cracking his knuckles.

“Right, talking wasn’t your thing,” Adam said, mentally kicking himself. He watched as Gavin charged him. Then he pushed off the back wall, leaping above Gavin and using his head as a springboard. He flipped to one of the side walls, then pushed off to land on a ledge on the opposite wall.

“Whoa!” the other kids said, impressed. Adam teetered on the ledge, catching himself and pressing flat against the wall.

“You can’t stay up there forever!” Gavin shouted, his friend throwing a can at Adam. Adam ignored them for a moment.

“I still have my powers?” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, another self-indulgent work. 😅 I just finished watching Season 2 of The Hollow on Netflix and I decided to rewrite some parts of it. I mainly want to explore Adam’s past a bit more and his relationship to the other characters. (If you can’t tell, he’s my favorite.😂)
> 
> Also, this work is a bit of a distraction for me. If you haven’t seen my author note in my fic Journey, take a look. It’ll explain why this is a distraction.
> 
> Hope you guys like the story! And sorry in advance for spoilers.😅


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the other teammates

Mira got on her scooter/bike, determined to find Adam and Kai. Something was definitely off. Her dads didn't seem normal. Her brother did, but she wasn't taking any chances. Perhaps one of the boys would know what was going on.

Across town, Kai laid on his bed, trying to figure out why his butler Davis didn't seem to know what The Hollow was, even though he'd been pestering him about it before the game started. Davis cleared his throat.

"Master Kai, your mobile rang earlier," he said, handing Kai his phone. He took it and saw that Mira had just tried to call him.

"Davis, get my ride!" he said, intending to go look for Mira.

Mira drove further into town, stopping at a red light. Suddenly, a small doll popped up in the window of the car next to her. It lifted it's hand and knocked on the window, gaining Mira's attention. She nearly screamed, when a car honked its horn. She sped away from the creepy doll.

"What was that?" she wondered. "It looked like the doll my aunt gave me…." She was driving past the donut shop, when she saw a familiar face. "Kai?" She screeched to a halt beside him.

"Mira?" Kai said, holding a box of donuts. "Hi! Nice bike!"

"Figures, the world is ending and you're snacking," she said. "And thanks."

"Wait, do you remember The Hollow?" Kai asked. Mira nodded. "Oh good! I'm not going crazy!" Mira laughed.

"Now we just need to find Adam," she said.

"HELP!"

Kai and Mira turned to see Adam run around the corner and sprint up the street, three kids chasing after him.

"Found him," Kai said.

"Well, better go save him," Mira said. She sped in front of Adam, grabbing her extra helmet. "Get on!" she said, coming to a stop a few feet from him. Adam hopped on.

"Thanks!" he said.

"Dum-dum A-dumb!" the kids chanted.

"Go go go!" Adam said, panicked. Mira sped off, Kai coming up behind him on his own ride. Kai threw the box of donuts he'd been holding at the kids, effectively distracting them.

"Nice one!" Mira said.

"Thanks!" Kai responded.

"We need to get to a safe place and figure out what is going on!" Adam said. Kai beamed.

"How about my place?" he suggested. Mira and Adam shrugged. They had never been to Kai's house, so they followed him through town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit short because I just realized how fast this part of the story moves. Ah well, it just means I can get on with the non-canon compliant stuff sooner! 😂
> 
> I'm so glad people are liking this! It's fun to write about new things!💕😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team regroups.

“You live HERE?!” Adam exclaimed. Kai shrugged.

“It’s not much,” he said. Adam gaped at him. It was a mansion. A MANSION. WITH A GARDEN. It had the works! Adam turned to Mira.

“Did you know about this?” he whispered to her.

“I knew he was rich,” she said, gazing around as well. “But I didn’t realize he was ‘statue of yourself’ rich.” They had paused in front of a large statue that did in fact look like Kai.

“Okay, moving on!” Kai pushed them away from the statue. “I’ll take you to my thinking gazebo.” Adam was still a bit dumbfounded, but followed Kai.

Once there, Kai got his butler, Davis, to bring them some tea. Adam took it in a daze.

“So,” Mira said, snapping Adam back to the present. “Are we still in The Hollow?”

“Maybe,” Adam said. “Something just feels….off.”

“Yeah,” Kai said, taking a sip of tea. “Davis didn’t seem to even know what The Hollow is! And he knows I was preparing for it for weeks!”

“And I swear I saw something super creepy earlier,” Mira said. “Something SO not normal.”

“Like what?” Adam asked. Mira set her tea down, wrapping her arms around herself.

“When I was a kid,” she began. “My aunt gave me this doll. I swore it was possessed, it was so creepy! And today, I’ve been seeing it everywhere!”

“So, you’re afraid of this doll?” Adam hedged. Mira nodded. “That would explain…..” Mira and Kai eyed Adam as he trailed off.

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Mira said. Adam looked up at her again.

“Sorry,” he said. “It’s just….those kids chasing me earlier. They were my old grade school bullies.” Mira frowned.

“So, our fears are coming to life?” She said. Adam shrugged. “But, why?”

“Wait, our fears?” Kai said.

“Have you seen anything yet, Kai?” Adam asked. Kai shook his head.

“I can’t think of anything I fear,” he said. Adam cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Really. Not one thing scares you?” He asked.

“Nothing comes to mind,” Kai said. Suddenly, an awful squawking noise sounded. Kai paled.

“Kai?” Mira asked.

“Oh no,” Kai said. “It’s her.”

“Her who?” Adam pressed. Just then, a giant chicken came landing down next to the gazebo.

“Mabel,” Kai said. The chicken squawked loudly, causing the three of them to cover their ears. “Run!” Kai yelled. Adam and Mira scrambled after him.

“You’re afraid of giant chickens?” Adam asked while they ran, jumping fences and dashing through neighbors’s yards.

“Mabel is the horrifying star of all my nightmares,” Kai confessed. They ducked into an open garage, closing the door quickly.

“Nothing comes to mind, huh?” Mira said. Kari glared at her.

“Mabel isn’t technically a real thing,” Kai said. “I didn’t think the weirdness spread to our nightmares too!”

“Doesn’t matter now,” Adam said. “We have to get out of here. That chicken will find us eventually.” As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud thud came from the roof of the garage. A soft clucking could be heard.

“She really hates you, Kai,” Mira said.

“Great,” Kai said. “Maybe you two can run for it while I distract her.”

“Won’t work,” Mira said at once. “She….she says she’s just doing her job….” Suddenly, the roof caved in, narrowly avoiding the three of them.

“Run!” Kai said. “Again!” They raced away from the garage. That was when Adam heard a different noise other than clucking and squawking.

“Dum-dum, A-dumb! Dum-dum, A-dumb!” The bullies were back.

“No no no,” Adam moaned. “Not now!” The kids appeared in front of the group.

“This way!” Mira said, tugging them towards a different street.

“Momma!” Mira froze.

“The doll,” she said. Sure enough, the doll came stumbling toward them. They were trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate the fact that the chicken’s name is Mabel. I really really do. Don’t get me wrong, I love the name Mabel, but like.....not for a chicken.😅
> 
> Next chapter is when the canon story is deviated from a bit. So just a heads up. 👍


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn

Everything went dark.

"Kai?" Adam called. "Mira?" No one answered. But he could still hear the dreaded chanting.

"Dum-dum, A-dumb!" the bullies called. Adam grit his teeth and put his hands over his ears, trying to block them out.

"Stop it!" he said. He could hear them snicker.

"Aw, wittle baby A-dumb gonna cwy?" one of them cooed mockingly.

"Leave me alone!" Adam yelled, crouching down. The bullies laughed.

"Where's your new friend, huh?" another teased. "The one you keep staring at during recess?" Adam's breath was coming out in gasps. He needed to calm down, but he knew what was coming. As if on cue, a foot connected with his side, sending him spraling.

"Stop," Adam tried. More kicks landed, on his back, his arms, his legs. He curled up into the fetal position to try and protect himself somewhat. He covered his head with his hands.

"Get him!" he heard Gavin say. Hands pulled him up to kneeling. Gavin cracked his knuckles, then pulled his fist back. Adam flinched, shutting his eyes. But the punch never landed. Adam opened his eyes to see 10 year old Reeve holding back Gavin's fist.

"That's enough," he said, the slightest tremor to his voice. His expression was hard though, for a 10 year old. Gavin sneered.

"Change of plans," he said, spinning around to throw his other fist at Reeve's face. Adam heard a sickening crack, before seeing the blood spilling down Reeve's mouth. Adam was sure his nose was broken. Reeve let go of Gavin to clutch at his nose. The bullies holding Adam let go, in favor of getting their own hits in at Reeve. Adam sat helplessly.

"No," he said, moving to stand. But his legs felt like they had fused to the ground, not allowing him to move from his spot at all. The most he could do was sit back on his heels. "Please! Stop!"

"You'll get your turn, A-dumb," Gavin said, a vicious smirk on his face. "You're both freaks, so we're gonna teach you both a lesson." With that, he turned back to Reeve, punching him in the face again. Adam screamed, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears.

"This can't be real," he muttered. "It can't be." Soon enough, the bullies pulled back from a bleeding and broken Reeve, turning back to Adam. Adam didn't need to see or hear them to know what came next. But even with his ears covered, he heard Gavin's next words clearly.

"Your turn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is why it's an Adam-centric fic.😂 (Sorry, he's my fav so🤷)
> 
> I was just sad they didn't dive deeper into Adam's past. Like, Mira got a creepy doll and Kai had nightmares about giant chickens. Those things are pretty self-explanatory. But why was Adam bullied? When did he realize he was gay? Are they connected? I need ANSWERS.😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam asks for help.

Adam lay on the ground, panting. His face felt sticky with blood and his chest ached. Probably a bruised rib. His left ankle felt swollen, as did his right wrist. Those might be fractured. Adam managed to push himself to a sit, looking over at 10 year old Reeve. Adam choked on a sob. He remembers this. Sort of. In reality, Reeve had never actually been hurt. He had stopped the bullies and rarely bothered Adam again. But that didn't mean Adam wasn't still scared of what could have happened.

"Reeve?" Adam rasped, shuffling the few feet over to him. Reeve was still breathing, but it was weak. Tears ran down Adam's face. "Even with super strength….I'm weak."

"You're not," a voice said. Adam could have sworn it was Reeve, but his lips hadn't moved. Adam looked around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" he called out. "Is someone there?" Then a thought occurred to him. If he was still in The Hollow (which seemed pretty likely at the moment), then maybe…. "Help, please!"

"Well well well!" Weirdy said, suddenly standing behind Adam. "I see you've realized this isn't real."

"Didn't take long," Adam said. "Everyone was 10 years old and Reeve never got hurt."

"Ah, I see," Weirdy said. "Well, certainly an important note for next time."

"Next time?" Adam asked. Weirdy ignored him.

"I take it you want a hint as to how you escape here?" he asked instead. Adam nodded. Weirdy grinned.

"Face your fears," he said. And with that, he vanished.

"Helpful as always," Adam said. He looked back to Reeve, but he had vanished as well. "Where did he go?"

"Dum-dum A-dumb," the chanting started again.

"Oh, no no no," Adam said. He couldn't tell where they were coming from this time. He tried to stand and run, but as soon as he put pressure on his left foot, he crumpled.

"Dum-dum A-dumb," the chanting grew louder. Adam closed his eyes.

"Please," he whimpered. "Don't."

The first kick landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Adam! Don't worry, it's not forever!
> 
> I've realized there's probably not going to be much left of this fic. I've got a few more chapters planned, but that's all I've got. Hope you are all still enjoying this! (Even as I torture Adam a bit.😅)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a revelation

Adam relived the moment three more times. Each time, Reeve returned unscathed, only to be beaten to a pulp again. Adam was not so lucky.

"Kai!" he yelled. "Mira! Help!"

"Aw, look!" Gavin said. "Weak little A-dumb is calling for help!" Another kick, right to his ribs. Adam felt something crack.

"AH!" Adam screamed. The bullies laughed, before disappearing again. Adam lay on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Get up," a voice said. Adam couldn't place it, but it sounded so sure he could. Adam tried, but his left foot hurt beyond belief and he couldn't move his upper body without lightning racing across his ribs.

"Why did we leave Mexico?" Adam wondered. "Why did I have to be gay?"

"Adam!"

Adam looked up to the darkness, sure he heard Mira's voice that time, but he couldn't see her.

"Adam!"

That time it was Kai. Adam knew it. He grimaced as he rolled into his back.

"Guys?" he called, weakly. No response. Suddenly, Adam knew he had to find his friends. He had to help them. He needed to face his fears. A bright light engulfed him, forcing him to close his eyes. When it faded, he felt much better.

"You're welcome," Weirdy said, standing over Adam. "You figured out what you need to do, so I thought I'd help out a bit."

"Thanks," Adam said, putting his hands by his head and springing to his feet. He felt stronger.

"Just get to your friends, yeah?" Weirdy said, before disappearing. Adam grinned.

"I will," he said. "Kai, Mira. I'm coming. Just hold on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I see about....2-3 more chapters to this? I'm not going to rewrite the whole show, I literally just wanted to dive into why Adam has bullies.😅
> 
> On that note, I had to look up Adam's ethnicity, because I wanted to get it right. Idk if he's actually from Mexico, but he's Hispanic, so.🤷🏼


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three reunite!

"Dumb dumb, A-dumb!" the chant started once again. But Adam was ready this time. He raised his fists and planted his feet. The bullies came into view. Gavin sneered.

"Aw, you gonna fight back?" he asked in a moving tone. Adam took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK OF ME!" he yelled, every word ringing true in his heart. The bullies behind Gavin started to disappear.

"Aw, man!" Gavin said, disappearing as well. Adam panted like he just ran a marathon. He did it. He stood up to his childhood bullies. He didn't expect it to be so hard or feel as satisfying as it did. Suddenly, a portal opened.

"Your friends are waiting," Weirdy said. Adam grinned.

"Thanks for the help," he said.

"You did it on your own, kid," Weirdy said with a smirk. "I just pointed you in the right direction." Adam nodded, then leapt through the portal. He landed in the street. Kai and Mira landed next to him. Adam noticed it was raining.

"Adam!" Mira cried, hugging her best friend. "Thank God you're okay!"

"Did you guys have to fight your worst fears too?" Adam asked, giving Mira a final squeeze.

"Mabel won't be haunting my dreams for awhile!" Kai said proudly. Mira giggled.

"And my aunt's creepy doll is history," she said. "What about you?"

"I don't think I'll ever have to deal with bullies ever again," Adam said. Mira smiled.

"Well, now that that's over, let's get out of this rain-" she started, but stopped when the rain cut off abruptly.

"Uh, okay?" Kai said. The sun came through the clouds full force.

"Your place?" Adam asked Kai. "Might not be raining any more, but something is definitely off."

"Good plan," Kai said. The three headed back to Kai's, determined to figure out just what was going on and what happened after The Hollow?

Their troubles were just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't expecting this to end so soon, but let's face it. I made a 2 minute scene into an entire fanfic and I'm proud of it. 😂
> 
> I'm also ending it here, because I don't want to rewrite the entire show, I literally just wanted to dive deeper into the whole "face your fears" scene. Like, come on, I'm not the only one who saw more story there, right? 😂
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this whole fic! It really means a lot to me and I really hope you guys enjoyed my take on this part of The Hollow!💕


End file.
